1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular fluids containment devices and, more specifically, to the absorption of vehicular fluids that may precipitate from the under chassis of a motor vehicle. The present invention is a vehicular fluid absorbing pad with selectively retractable and extendable means. The vehicular fluid absorbing pad consists of a main enclosure, two retaining end caps having retaining brackets and channeled grooves therein, a guide baffle, an absorbing element, a spring loaded ratchet mechanism, a barrel element, a counter weight and a stopper. The main enclosure is a modified cylindrical shaped structure having a thin rectangular aperture therein. The main enclosure provides am the housing for the guide baffle, the absorbing element, the barrel, the counter weight, and the spring loaded ratchet mechanism. Also the main enclosure provides the means for protection for the internal intricate components from the harsh conditions of the surrounding environment. The retaining end caps are cup shaped structures having retaining grooves therein. The retaining end caps provide the means for retaining the internal intricate components in the main enclosure of the vehicular fluid absorbent pad. The retaining end caps are furnished with a plurality of grooved channels which provide the means for coupling the retaining end caps with several of the intricate components of the vehicular fluid absorbent pad. The retaining end caps are also furnished with a retaining bracket which provides the means for coupling the retaining end caps with the ratchet of the spring loaded ratchet mechanism. Also the retaining end caps assists in providing the absorbing element of the retractable fluid absorbent pad with it selectively retracting and extending abilities by working in conjunction with the ratchet member of the spring loaded ratchet mechanism. The retaining end caps are furthermore furnished with threaded circle shaped apertures at its base to provide the means for the coupling of the retaining end caps with the counter weight element via the threaded member of the rubber feet. The counter weight element is a rectangular shaped weighted structure. The counter weight element provides the vehicular fluid absorbent pad with the means of anchorage and stability. The counter weight element is located in the main enclosure at the base of the main enclosure. The counter weight element is furnished with threaded apertures at each of its distal ends to provide the means for coupling the retaining end caps with the counter weight element of the vehicular fluid absorbent pad by working in conjunction with the a threaded member of the rubber feet. The absorbing member is a rectangular shaped structure comprised of a porous sponge like material. The absorbing member provides the vehicular fluid absorbent pad with the means for the absorption of hazardous and other fluids that precipitate from a vehicle""s under carriage or chassis. The absorbing element is coupled to the barrel element at one of its distal ends. Also the absorbing element is rolled and housed on the barrel element. The absorbing pad is coupled to the stopper at its opposite distal end. The absorbing pad with stopper coupled thereto, protrudes through the thin rectangular shaped aperture of the main enclosure. The barrel element provides housing for the absorbing pad of said vehicular fluid absorbent pad. Also the barrel element is coupled to the spring loaded ratchet mechanism and works in conjunction with the spring loaded ratchet mechanism as they provide the means for extending and retracting the absorbing pad of said vehicular fluid absorbent pad. The spring loaded ratchet mechanism provides the retracting and extending means for the absorbing pad as it works in conjunction with the retaining end caps retaining bracket as well as the barrel element. The spring loaded ratchet mechanism is activated when the absorbing element is pulled on to be extended or pulled on to initiate the ratchet mechanisms retractable ability. The spring loaded ratchet mechanism resembles the spring loaded ratchet mechanisms that are commonly found in conventional window shades. The rubber feet having threaded extended members provide the vehicular fluid absorbent pad with traction and stability. The rubber feet are positioned one in each of the four threaded apertures located at each distal corners of the base of the vehicular fluid absorbent pad retaining end caps. The stopper is a cylindrical shaped structure that is coupled to the other distal end of the absorbing element. The stopper provides the means for preventing the absorbing pad from inadvertently being retracted into the main enclosure. The stopper also has a ringed-shaped structure thereon to provide the means for attaching the absorbing element to a stationary position when extended from the main enclosure of the vehicular fluid absorbent pad. The vehicular fluid absorbent pad may be placed under a vehicle suspected of leaking vehicular fluids, or it may be placed beneath a vehicle under going selective vehicular tune-ups and fluid changes. The vehicular fluid absorbent pad provides the individual user with catching and retaining sump like characteristics and may also provide the means of a last resort for protecting road side and parking areas from being damaged from inadvertent vehicular fluid leaks. The vehicular fluid absorbent pad when fully extended is designed to span the entire under chassis of a vehicle to insure that all areas that may fall suspect to vehicular fluid leakage are covered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other fluid absorbing and retaining devices designed for absorbing, catching and retaining fluids. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,147 issued to Clapper et al on Feb. 5, 1985.
Another patent was issued to Schumacher on Jun. 9, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,024. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,754 was issued to Tomek on Jan. 17, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 30, 1991 to Kenimer as U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,007.
Another patent was issued to Smith on Jan. 14, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,956. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,774 was issued to Maxim, Jr. on May 19, 1992. Another was issued to Lind on Aug. 27, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,945 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 29, 1999 to Mohr as U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,658. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,241 was issued to Anderson on Sept. 28, 1999. Another patent was issued to Dean on May 16, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,162.
Drips-catching mats for installation in combination with a minor proportion of a floor especially a garage floor beneath a motor vehicle to capture oil drippings therefrom. The mat essentially comprises generally horizontally extending laminar elements including: a base member highly-tenaciously bonded to the underlying floor environment; an oleophilic blotter member having a lower-tenacity attached to the base member whereby an oleo-laden blotter can be manually replaced with a fresh blotter without disrupting the high-tenacity flooring bond to the base member, the lower-tenacity attachment preferably comprising an oleo-resistant laminar adhesive; and visual indicator means to indicate when blotter replacement is necessary.
A drip pan adapted to catch dirt and debris falling from a vehicle that is driven onto it, thereby protecting a garage floor surface underlying the drip pan from soiling or contamination. The drip pan is a rectangular sheet of plastic that is sized to extend beyond the perimeter of the vehicle with which it will be used. The edges of the plastic sheet are rolled under and thermally sealed or glued along a line parallel with the perimeter of the sheet, forming a sleeve. In one embodiment, a radially compressible cylindrical material, such as pipe insulation tubing, is inserted into the sleeves to provide a raised ridge around the perimeter of the sheet. In a second embodiment, the sleeve on each side are hermetically sealed and provided with air inflation valves so they can be inflated to create the ridge. The ridge serves as a side wall to contain the salt, ice, or dirt that falls off the vehicle onto the sheet; a vehicle can be driven over the ridge without damaging it or permanently deforming it. The drip pan is washable and is inexpensive so that it may be discarded and readily replaced when worn.
A lightweight, disposable absorbent mat is adapted for placement beneath a motor vehicle or machine to catch oil, grease and other drippings and comprises a generally rectangular base layer which is made up of an oil-impervious material, and a plurality of upper, oil absorbent piles are interconnected to one another and superimposed on the base layer, the plies being made up of highly absorbent paper or cellulose material. The plies of paper material are interconnected at spaced intervals and may be covered with an upper plastic layer which is perforated to permit any drippings to pass through the upper layer into the absorbent plies, the upper layer having an outer peripheral edge or edges sealed to the outer peripheral edges of the bottom layer to form a moisture barrier around the sides of the absorbent plies; and stiffener frame members may be interposed between the outer peripheral edges of the upper and base layers.
A reservoir- containing garage mat, constructed of a semi-rigid material, into which one or more unfolded sections of standard newspaper are placed as the absorbent material. A meshed cover is placed over the newspaper and is removably attached to the mat to secure the newspaper in place. When placed underneath a motor vehicle, leaking liquid debris such as oil, transmission, hydraulic or radiator fluid, will pass through the mesh thereby making contact with the newspaper. The newspaper is replenished when stained or saturated.
The laminated mat of the present invention is suitable for protecting a surface from liquid spills. The mat includes a means for retaining the spills within the laminated mat; a means for channeling the spills throughout laminated mat; and a means for absorbing the channeled spills. The retained means comprises a sheet of nonporous plastic material. The nonporous sheet is preferably a cushioning, bubble-pack of polyethylene and nylon. The channeling means is the bumpy bubble pack surface. The absorbing means comprise an absorbent sheet, which absorbs the liquid spills that are retained on the nonporous sheet. The nonporous sheet is adhered to the absorbent sheet by a heat bonding process, whereby a polytube heat sealer seals the perimeter of the absorbent sheet to the nonporous sheet. The absorbent material may be folded several times, and adhered to itself to form an absorbent roll. The absorbent roll is made from a flexible material which can be readily shaped to surround the base of the leaky machinery to inhibit the flow of oil-based liquid therefrom.
A floor mat system is disclosed wherein the floor mat is removably attachable to an existing floor, and enables the use of the floor by pedestrians in wet and oily environments. The mat includes a skid-free upper surface bounded by an edging portion either or both of which has self-gripping fastener means attached thereto and a removable portion which is capable of absorbing liquids such as water or oil coming in contact therewith. The removable portion is adapted to be removably attached to the fastener means to provide for removal and cleaning of the removable portion and is positioned below the skid-free upper and edging portion.
An improved absorbent mat for absorbing oil and other liquid drippings beneath a motor vehicle, comprising a first bottom impervious flexible layer to be placed upon a support surface beneath a motor vehicle. A second intermediate absorbent flexible layer is disposed upon the first bottom impervious layer. A third top permeable flexible layer is disposed upon the second intermediate absorbent layer.
A new drip catching mat for collecting drips from vehicular fluids and other road debris falling from a vehicle. The inventive device includes a base member for resting on a ground surface with a side wall extended upwardly and inwardly from the upper surface of the base member along the outer perimeter of the base member to together define a reservoir for holding liquids and debris, such as dripping oil and snow melt runoff from a vehicle over the drip catching mat.
A new oil drip mat apparatus for collecting oil which drips from vehicles and the like. The inventive device includes a base member having a planar bottom mat portion and a beveled rim fastened to the top surface of the mat portion to define a holding area. A plurality of layers of material are disposed within the holding area, with each layer performing a specific function. Two of the layers are a detergent mixture layer for absorbing and breaking down the oil, one of the layers is an animal hair layer for further absorbing oil, and one layer is a porous, stiff fibrous layer which passage of oil therethrough. The outermost layer is a U.V. resistant material which protects the underlying layers from the effects of the sun when the apparatus is used outdoors. If used indoors, the outermost layer is made of a porous, non-slip fabric material.
A protective garage mat with integral parking alignment device for protecting a surface from oil spills while concurrently providing vehicle parking assistance. The floor mat includes a reinforced rubber mat having ribs/channels for retaining a pre-determined quantity of oil. The floor mat is formed with a coupling at the fore end for mounting a parking alignment indicator such as an upright pole having a reflector or signal light mounted thereon. The pole is supported in the mat by the coupling for pivotal movement upon being contacted by an advancing vehicle. An optional electrical circuit may electrically actuate a signal light to provide a visible alerting for a driver of the advancing vehicle.
While these fluid absorbing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an absorption means of liquid spills and fluids that may leak or fall from underneath the chassis of a motor vehicle. The present invention discloses a main enclosure being a cylindrical-shaped structure having a thin, rectangular aperture therein through which an absorbing element passes. On each end of the main enclosure are retaining cap ends which have retaining grooves therein which provide coupling means for the present invention. A counterweight element is provided in the base of the main enclosure for providing anchorage and stability to the present invention. Rubber feet having threaded members are provided which pass through threaded apertures of the counterweight and provide means for connecting the end caps, counterweights and rubber feet together. The absorbing member is a rectangular-shaped structure comprising a porous material layer, an absorbing material layer and an impermeable material layer. A barrel element or take-up barrel is provided upon which the absorbing element is wound. The barrel element is provided with a spring-loaded ratchet mechanism which provides means for retracting and extending the take-up barrel. A stop having a ring-shaped handle thereon is provided on the distal end of the absorbing element which is used to prevent the absorbing element from being inadvertently retracted into the interior of the main enclosure.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing vehicular fluids containment devices that may prevent inadvertent damage to the ground surface below a vehicle by absorbing the fluids that may leak from the under carriage of a vehicle. Further more to provide a vehicular fluids containment devices that has a retractable and extendable absorbing member.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide vehicular fluids containment devices that may protect driving stalls, drive ways and parking stalls form damage due to vehicular fluid leaks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicular fluids containment devices that may prevent undesired water contamination due to vehicular fluid leakage into the water and sewer systems via the surrounding ground environment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicular fluids containment devices that is compacted so that it may be stored in a vehicles trunk or any convenient location.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.